My present invention and the improvement relates generally to folding bed sheets and in the art of folding the twin top, regular top, king or queen top sheets and their bottom contour sheets along with the pillow cases for a matched bed ensemble for different sized beds into a unison and a uniform size. This will enable a selection for a proper bed ensemble without distrubing portions of the linens stored in the closet.